Kamen Rider Alternative Rider Realities
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: In the vast universe, there are Kamen Riders and their AR's, but what if there were more riders, those with great power used for good or evil, out there? And if there are, what are their stories? To answer that question, a mysterious being opens the doors to a new branch of riders...the ARRs! But is this being friend or foe? Only time will tell.


In the vastness of space, the universe is but a cosmic globe with miniature glass like orbs floating around in infinite orbit, all as strange words and pictures floated around and entered the glass orbs like specters.

But from the shadows, a voice could be heard, laughing as footsteps get closer and closer to a small sun like disk overlooking the upper horizon.

The voice moved closer as a dark shadow appeared and covered the universe in a black inky void, all the while a pair of dark golden eyes opened from the figure's blot like body.

"**...Kamen Riders.**" It said with an unrecognizable tone. "**The heroes of the world, yet all I see is empty worlds full of light and shadow. Pathetic.**"

The shadowy arm stretched across the cosmos as the figure cackled.

"**For too long I have waited. Too long I have waited for one of these fragments of human folly to rise to my level, but no more.**" It clutched it's left hand and caused a ball of grey energy to split into millions of fragments that hit the orbs and covered them in a coating of chrome. "**AR is nothing but a low acronym for Alternative Riders, but once I find the ones that shine or blacken the hearts of man the most, I shall come. And then, I shall begin the test.**"

The shadow covered the screen as dark gold and red letters zipped across the darkness and flashed or dimmed upon contact with each other.

"**The test of the ARRs.**" the figure laughed as the words flashed and shone like stars upon the screen.

**Kamen Rider Alternative Rider Realities**

_Reality 1: The World of K-I_

xxxxxxxxxx

-Earth Land, Fiore, somewhere in the countryside-

We find ourselves in a lovely looking countryside with the sun slowly rising. The small town's oil lamps began to fade away as the darkness was expelled from the world, waiting for the night's loving embrace to reignite them once again.

In a small tavern, we find a group of children, still tired and eager for some excitement in the wee hours of the morning, huddled around a fireplace as an old man wearing dark green robes and had a long curly beard that extended across the floor like a snake, sat in a rocking chair, holding himself on the arms of the wooden chair for balance.

"Grandpa." yawned a small boy. "Yawn, please tell us a story."

"Please grandpa."

"Please...yawn."

The old man yawned while half asleep and less awake than normal. "No prob, I'll get to the chickens later…."

The children became alert as the fire started to zoom closer to the screen as the story began.

"This is a tale of long ago, when the world was young and magic was greater than today." The old man said. "In those forgone years, man and god were in harmony as the great cities rose towards the heavens and the dragons were rampaging across the world. For the men of that era, the powers of magic became their bread and butter."

GROWL!

A boy blushed as his stomach growled. That made all of them turn and stare.

"Sorry."

"It's fine…now where was I...oh yes. The world was in its golden age. Until one day, out of a thunderclap and a shower of light, came the deplorable Celestials." The old man frowned as the fire began to showcase a strange set of constellations. "Made of stars and powered by delusions of glory, they came to take the world as their own. And with them came the Spirit King and his Zodiac Generals, who with powers unrivaled by any man or beast, burnt to the ground the great civilizations of man."

The children looked entranced as the man continued.

"The fall of dragons came as god and man were turned to ash upon the field of battle, the Celestials and their mad king raging a mass burning of the entire world. Until." He said as the fire showed fourteen men and gods holding strange yet familiar objects. "The race of men and gods found the power of sealing and with their mediums of power fell the great and terrible Spirit King and sent him into the void from once they came. As for his generals, they were…were...oh my. I completely forgot how that ended."

"Awwww!" The children cried out in disbelief.

"Oh hold on, I do recall the ending but...ugh. My memory isn't what it used to be anymore. But know this, the generals did foretell their return." The old man said gravely. "When the one who fell rises up and the stones of hate crack, they shall come and end the world of men forever, in fire and wrath incarnate."

And cue the children getting scared.

"But you must be getting hungry, go on now. Your mother is waiting for you all for breakfast." the old man said as the children got up. They rushed out of there while the old man looked out the window with a solemn expression. "Hopefully, the Zodiac General remain what they are, forgotten."

As the camera zooms out of the tavern, we find that a shadowy figure was hidden within the village's well as it smirked with glee.

(Some hours later)

The sun rose up as everyone was going along their daily life, the baker cooking, the butcher carving and the local guild was getting ready to open shop.

However, what the townsfolk didn't notice was a person walking towards the town itself.

That person, who was obscured by the crowd, walked down merrily while humming a tune.

"Mmm mmm mmm~" the person hummed while some people noticed her and were kinda amazed.

And why would they? Simple, the person was a fair yet young woman with brown eyes, shoulder length blonde hair that was tied into a long ponytail that went to her right side by ten dark blue ribbons, a long blue and white shirt with long sleeves that went past her hands and had frills around the wrists, a long blue shirt with a set of crosses around the ends, a black and white jacket hanging from her shoulders and was tied around her neck with a golden chain, black leather high heeled boots, an I cup chest and wide ass, with a golden belt adorned with a keyhole and a dull red gemstone in the center of it, silver slots on the sides around her waist while several golden chains criss crossed her waist and were hooked to the keyhole by several silver hoops.

In essence, according to townsfolk logic, she was either a mage or a very shy sex worker. Either way, it definitely got men to stare with blushes or drool.

She kept on walking while looking very happy, although this was spoiled when a figure in a dark brown cloak appeared next to her.

"**Still looking for that human guild of hateful magic?**" It said with a low robotic voice.

"Ah! O-Ogriv!?" She said in surprise and shock. "Don't do that!"

"**I can't, it's my nature to appear when not needed and vanish when needed.**" Ogriv said with no emotion. "**Now, about that guild.**"

"Not in public."

"**...that's not going to happen. Information is undaunted by such things as privacy.**"

She grumbled while not noticing some guys trying to pull up her skirt. "The mission is fine, I'm almost at Dark Heart's base of operations and is it just me or am I feeling a draft?"

"**Tell that to the lustful men behind you.**"

She turned and blushed before yelling out and slapped their hands away, along with their cheeks.

"Ow." They groaned in pain as the girl took back her skirt.

"Go on, git!" She frowned while another group of men started to try pulling out her bra. "Go on g-HEY!"

"Um...your bra was unhooked?"

"Pervert!" She growled before slapping him, causing him to get sent flying while kicking the rest right into a hole that somehow appeared under them.

CRASH!

She glared at the townsfolk. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

The men gulped while any women either pulled them away or slapped them themselves.

Ogriv looked on before saying. "**Careful, that power is only temporary and should be used wisely.**"

"I was getting harassed here!"

"**They are apes don't forget. Their minds only think of the fat sacks on your chest.**" The figure said while the woman looked a little miffed.

"Go scout the village!"

She bowed before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

"Ugh! Sometimes being this big is a pain." She muttered to herself before walking towards a dark red building with a bat symbol on its doors. 'There it is, Dark Heart.'

As she made it towards the doors, she noticed that some of the walls were being painted blue by some members of the guild...who seemed out of it and slightly tired as well. 'Hmm, wonder if I can get some info out of them.'

Creak.

The doors opened as she went inside, and saw it was too quiet as most were drinking or painting the walls with paint.

'Ok...this isn't what I thought at all. And why are they painting?' She thought while moving her hand near one of the slots on her belt and took out a golden key with a strange symbol of a man upside down and hanging from a hose. 'Still, I should use this time to find out how to use this more effectively and without...embarrassing myself in the process.'

The bartender walked by while filling up some mugs with a strange blue and black liquid that bubbled like boiling oil.

'Note to self, don't drink anything.' She thought before taking a seat. "Hey, got anything juicy?"

"Yes." She said while pulling out a tomato. "Juicy enough?"

"Uh...yeah." The woman sweatdropped. "I meant information."

"What kind? Scandal or blackmail?"

"Both."

The barkeep nodded. "Well last week the local sheriff took a sheep from a nearby farm and fucked it."

"...not what I meant."

"How about this? A judge accidentally made love with a cow, from what I heard, he thought it had an uncanny resemblance to his wife, who looked and at times, yelled like one too."

"Again, not what I meant."

"How about this one? Rumor has it that the local butcher has been cooking human meat for about a week. But you didn't hear it from me."

"...was there ANYTHING odd that happened here? And no animals."

"Mmmmm, well the well has been overflowing lately and some kinda fish creature has been sighted in the streets on rainy nights, but that's just nonsense. There isn't any monsters or mer whatever's in this part of the world."

"Really? Any idea on what it's doing out on the streets? Has anyone been attacked?"

"Not from what I've heard, but most people here are kind of secretive about their privacy. But rumor has it that old Dragon Eye." She pointed to the back where the guild master was working, although it was currently closed with a steel door. "Has gone mad, well madder than normal. Even decided to paint his hated color around the place, which in hindsight is kinda nice. Before it was all blood red and the like, and it even smells like deficated pigs guts around here. Must be the water or something because it really makes my job more uneasy knowing someone has been leaving their meals somewhere that's not a trash container."

"Hmm, that's quite something. Has anyone talked to him face to face recently?"

"Nope, well one tried. But he got kicked out last week, something about water and babies. No idea what though." The barkeep shrugged. "So what can I get you?"

"Nothing, I'm not thirsty."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged before seeing the belt. "What's with the belt?"

The woman flinched and looked uneasy.

"Well?"

"Trade secret."

"Then you'll fit right in." She said before saying. "Also, old Dragon Eye, so the grapevine told me last week, is a pedophile. But you didn't hear it from me."

She gagged while the barkeep walked away and she was alone at last. 'She doesn't hold back on the real sick stuff.'

As she looked around, she started to think about the key in her hand.

'To think, this has more power than a single mage. And I only got three of them in a span of five months.' She thought with a sigh. 'I just hope nothing goes too crazy here. After all.'

As she was still thinking that thought, a few guild members started walking towards her.

'The Dark Heart are trying to take over the world.' She thought before getting tapped on the right shoulder. "If it's a beastiality story, no thanks."

"Lass, you're in the wrong building. This here is Dark Heart territory, not a bar for prostitution."

She gritted her teeth and felt her eye twitch. "What did you just imply?"

"That you're in a dangerous spot." One man smirked evilly. "Unless you're here to offer up a mission."

She frowned at that.

"So what is it? A mission or your body?"

"Keep talking and you'll see what else I had in mind." She frowned while the men laughed.

"Like you could defeat us."

She deadpanned before saying out loud. "Well, I did defeat Tartarus awhile back so I know how to defeat people like you."

The guild went silent while some started seeing gold in their eyes in place of the woman's body.

'If they try to jump me, I'm not holding anything back.' She thought while moving her hand towards a slot and produced a golden key with a entombed figure on it along with an emerald.

One of the guild members looked at it. "What are you going to do? Open a door?"

"No, just tell you that I'm going to kick your asses if you try anything."

That got numerous laughs out of the men.

She deadpanned before pointing the key outwards. "Henshin!"

The belt's gem glowed before the key was inserted, causing all the chains to burst as she was covered in earth and after a few seconds, the chains entered the soil and formed armor as a voice was heard.

"_**Kamen Rider. K-I! Rider of the stars, keeper of the keys!**_" said a high pitched male's voice before the figure was revealed, who looked like a tall woman covered in golden and silver armor with red lines going from the chest area down towards her sides and upper jawline, with a star like helmet that went downwards and pointed to the sides, a long red cape that covered her arms, golden chains that went along her legs and around her arms, and had golden eyes near the faceplate.

"I'm here." She said while producing a silver and black key like gun, which looked similar to a rifle, from her belt and gave a peace sign with her free hand. "To seal you all away~"

They looked surprised while confused about what kind of magic this is.

She pointed the gun while it glowed a bright red color. "Rider Shoot!"

BAM!

This caused the first guild member to go flying across the room and caused him to break all his bones as if he got hit by a mountain.

"That was low power, he he~"

The others were stunned before getting riled up and glared at her.

"Grab her!"

Kamen Rider K-I sighed before dodging the assault by jumping up and firing at them, sending each one into a coma while others transformed into flaming star like monsters with gun like hands. "Fuck, Celestial Grunts!" 'This means that general is here. I hate fighting these lackies.'

The beings aimed their arms at the rider before blasting her with fire, which she narrowly dodged and got her cape burned on the edges.

"Rider Shoot!"

BAM!

She sent the blasts at the beings as some of them turned into dust while others dodged the attacks and saw the rider pulling out a key with a blinded corpse on it.

"Insert! General Aries!"

"**Aries! Aries! ARIES!**" the belt said as the cape caught on fire and became a golden bayonet that attached itself to the gun's tip. "**Aries Fire!**"

She ran at the flaming beings before slashing at them. "Rider Slash!"

This in turn caused them to explode upon contact as the rider panted a little.

"That one always makes me swelter under here." she panted while still amazed she was able to use that key without spontaneously combusting like last time. She then looked at the guild master's office doors and sighed. 'Better get this over with, before Ogriv pops up and asks me what I was doing for the last hour.'

(In the office)

KICK!

SLAM!

The door went falling to the floor as Kamen Rider K-I walked into the very dark room, devoid of anything but for a strange black liquid that seemed to be oozing from the walls and ceiling.

She looked around while on her guard. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

Silence.

The woman frowned while trekking through the disgusting muck and into the room. 'Disgusting.'

As she looked around, she didn't notice a pair of dark yellow eyes looking from above the rider.

"**Ha ha ha.**" laughed a disordered voice from all around the rider. "**So the traitor's servant arrives.**"

She whipped her head around on high alert with a frown. "Who's there?"

"**Oh you know me. After all, you released us and took my brother in arms as your trinkets.**"

She frowned while looking around. "I see, so you're the Tenth General?"

SPLASH!

The rider turned and saw a pair of eyes looking at her.

"**Yes, and to think you broke the seal and brought the Zodiac Generals back into this world. Although, I didn't expect you to use the Zod-Ak System.**" It eyed the belt while Kamen Rider K-I raised her gun up. "**But once I kill you, my king shall haze your world to ash and soot!**"

"Not if I can help it!"

"**Fu fu fu.**" It chuckled while moving towards the light, to reveal a man with torn flesh, a missing eye covered in black ooze, and holding a trident made of bleached coral. "**Then try and defeat me, Tenth General Aquarius, if you can that is.**"

"Rider Shoot!"

BAM!

TRANG!

The possessed man sent the blast away to the right using the trident as he cackled. "**Too weak.**" before sending a blast of super hot liquid at her.

Her eyes widened before rolling to the side as the liquid hit the spot with the floor burning away from it. She then rolled out of the way before running at the man and tried to punch him, only for the man to grab it and twisted it. "AH!"

"**Pathetic.**" He smirked before throwing her out of the room.

CRASH!

Causing her to hit a beam as the man 'surfed' towards her utilizing the black water.

"**I am not like Aries, Taurus or Gemini, I am the most powerful berserker of the Zodiac Generals.**" He smirked as he caused the water to turn into spikes and sent them at the rider. "**And the greatest of the magicians!**"

The rider forced herself to move, but felt some of them tear into her arm and leg making her fall down. She hissed in pain before pulling out the same key from before. 'Gemini...if I used this will it kill me or worse, cause more trouble?'

The spikes surrounded her while the possessed man smirked with sadistic delight.

"**Any last words, human?**"

She braced herself and glared at him. "Yeah, just a few."

"**Spit it out.**"

"Insert. General Gemini." She smirked before the gem glowed.

"**Gemini! Gemini! GEMINI!**" the belt said while the rider's body split down the middle and became two separate individuals. "**Gemini copy!**"

"Hi~" the copy giggled. "I'm K-I-2, and I'm going to fuck you up~!"

"Correction, WE'RE going to fuck you up."

"**Two or a hundred. This changes nothing!**" The general frowned before the copy ran at him and punched his chest.

"Rider Punch~!"

"**GAH!**" He got out while his ribs broke upon contact.

"Rider Kick!" Kamen Rider K-I said before doing a roundhouse kick, sending the man flying into a wall, expelling more black liquid from his mouth. "Time to get you out of that man, Tenth General Aquarius!"

"And fuck you up, right copy~?"

"You're the copy!"

"Nope~, you're the copy~"

"You are! We've been over this before!"

"La la la~" she giggled while putting a finger on the side of her head.

All the while the black ooze solidified into a giant undead mermaid with a bleached skull, black sludge like water in the form of hair, a wide ass and a P cup chest, a tail that was chewed up and had swords sticking out of the sides, and a trident fused to her right hand.

"**Come and face me, servant of the traitor!**" She growled while sending boiling water spikes at the two riders.

Both of them cartwheeled out of the way and ran from separate angles.

"You can't get me~" the copy giggled while jumping backwards from an incoming spike as the main rider jump kicked from a wall and sent a blast of energy at the general.

"Rider Shoot!"

The general frowned while the copy sent another blast from the side.

"Rider Shoot~"

"**Stand still human!**" Aquarius growled while getting bombarded with gun fire.

"Yeah I think we'll pass on that."

"Let's go copy~!"

Kamen Rider K-I sighed before moving her key rifle near her belt and twisted it three times.

"**Ready, Final Constellation!**" The belt said as the copy mimicked her and both jumped into the air, their bodies glowing a bright gold color while their left legs were covered in key heads.

"RIDER KICK/~!" Both yelled while falling at Aquarius.

"**I will not fall!**" She yelled as she tried to block the attack with her trident.

CRACK!

SHATTERED!

Only for it to break upon contact.

"**NO!**" she cried out as the kicks met her chest, making her eyes widen as she went flying back due to a bright gold explosion. "**AAAAAAHHH!**"

Both landed on the ground before turning around, the explosion imploding into itself before a golden key with a golden ruby and an image of a flayed fish appeared and entered into the right slot.

"Yes! I win!" K-I-2 giggled while jumping up and down. "Take that copy~!"

"I'm not the copy here!"

"Ha ha!" She giggled before fusing back to the main body as the armor dispersed and turned into golden chains again.

She sighed before Ogriv appeared next to her.

"**Looks like you got four now. But you still need the others, stupid monkey.**" She said as the girl jumped in shock.

"Hey! I said quit doing that!"

"**Sorry, but are you the master?**" She asked while pointing to the belt. "**No, I allowed you to have that belt. Meaning, you're my servant, not the other way around.**"

She looked annoyed before sighing as it was true.

"**Plus it was your own fault for breaking the seal in the first place and bringing the world to ruination.**"

"I know! You don't have to keep bringing it up."

"**It is not my concern if you forget.**" She said before saying. "**Plus I was the one to say that the name Lucy Heartfilia is dumb, but you keep forgetting about the name I gave you.**"

"Calling me K is stupid."

"**It's simplistic, and simple. Since you defeated the general and the human mage, let us get going before you are tried as a witch, again.**" She said pointing to the now destroyed front door, caused by the battle itself. "**Or are you feeling responsible again?**"

"I get it already." K sighed. "But I'm still going to fix the mess, it's the right thing to do."

Ogriv shook her head. "**Humans, very stupid.**"

K blinked before seeing that the figure had vanished in an instant. 'I hate when she does that...although I do hope they don't try to kill me,'

And cue the townsfolk appearing near the front door, with pitchforks and torches, and looked pretty pissed off.

'SHIT!' she thought before pulling out a key with a brown garnet and a symbol of a sliced bull. "Insert! Taurus!"

"**Taurus! Taurus! TAURUS!**" the belt said while a large white and black bike with two golden horns on the front, a pair of axe blades on the sides and a pair of black tires appeared from out of nowhere and stopped next to her. "**Taurus Bike!**"

"There's the witch!"

"Get her!"

"Burn the witch!"

She jumped on the bike quickly before it revved up and went zooming away as quick as a speeding horse. "Sorry! I will send you some money next week for the repairs! AH!" she ducked from a pitchfork to the head while riding for her life.

"And stay out!"

The bike rode out of town as Ogriv looked on from a nearby hilltop, smiling a little.

'To think, she is the last hope for both humanity and the Celestials.' she thought as the screen went black.

xxxxxxxx

**A quick sidenote: if you, the reviewers, want to see a rider based on a media you like, just post in the review section below following these categories.**

Kamen Rider (name for rider.) : (character involved.)

Plot: (For the story as a whole.)

Rider Powers: (Look below.)

Transformation device: (what the device is called, how it looks, a description and how it was made.)

Abilities: (What the belt or character has that is different or similar to canon, you can decide on that.)

Character Origin: (Look below.)

Personality: (It can be the same or completely different.)

Physical description: (It can be the same or completely different, but be descriptive.)

Changes to canon: (Small or large changes to the series or media that makes it different from the main canon.)

Series: (No OC's please.)

**And if the idea is good, perhaps it will get a chapter, just remember that I have other chapters and other stories to do, so if it takes a while, it means that the idea is still in production. Don't forget to favorite and enjoy the story. Vanitus Omnipotent.**


End file.
